Trick and Treat - Detective Conan
by IcchanScissorsLover
Summary: Thought I'd make a Detective Conan and Vocaloid Song crossover.. I had no idea what the Genres are so... Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!


The sound of leaves rustling and crows cawing surrounded the woods. Dark clouds and mists covered the moonlight but it still dimly shone. The sound of heavy panting echoed as a young girl made her way through the thick walls of branches and leaves. Her grey dress slightly torn in some areas and her feet were feeling sore. Her long dark brown hair swayed gently at every motion she made. As her small hands pushed away another low hanging branch, her face lit up in happiness as she saw a mansion. Old, but has still the majestic look to it.

The girl rushed up it and knocked, "excuse me. Anybody home?" She repeated her actions when no one answered. Letting out a disappointed sigh, she turned to leave when..

"my, my. What a lovely maiden we have here"

A quite low and husky voice suddenly sounded and the brunette felt a slightly larger hand taking hers from the side.

"yes, yes. Welcome to our humble home, miss"

The owner of another voice, sweet and mature, took her other hand. The girl's cerulean eyes shot to her left to see a young boy with the same dark brown hair and cerulean eyes as hers. His face was very kind looking and brimming with confidence. He wore an all black attire which consists of a long sleeved shirt, a mantel and pants paired with boots.

She then shifted her gaze to her right. A young girl with short auburn hair, a pair of cerulean eyes and skin very fair, unlike the slightly tanned boy. She looked sweet yet at the same time, cold and cunning. She wore a matching attire with the boy only hers was a short dress which has some laces on its end. A black headband with a red rose on it was set on her hair.

"umm…could you be the ones living here?" she asked timidly.

"as a matter of fact—" the boy started.

"—yes we are" the girl finished.

They let go of her hands after kissing it and opened the main door. Spreading one of their arms as a gesture of welcome while the other over each other's shoulder, the two said in harmony accompanied with a smile, "come in! you must be very tired"

The two lead the girl in hand-in-hand and male brunette turned to her, "what's your name?"

"Ran..Mouri Ran."

"nice to meet you, Mouri Ran. I am Shinichi and this is—"

"—his sister, Shiho."

She smiled, "nice to meet you, Shinichi and Shiho." Even though they seemed harmless, Ran couldn't help but feel suspicious about the two. They look like only 14 but they live together in an old mansion in the middle of the woods.

_Where are their parents? What's with the all black attire? Why do they look so familiar?_

The sound of a door creaking open stopped the brunette's train of thoughts. The trio entered a hall which was covered in dust and cobwebs. A chandelier lay on the floor, shards of glass and broken stuff everywhere. The only furniture that could be used was a couch in a corner.

"forgive the mess here. we haven't been able to clean the place up." Shinichi apologized as he dusted the couch.

"why so?"

"let's just say we—"

"—we busy preparing for something.." the tone Shiho used to end the sentence sent a chill down her spin.

Placing her on the couch, the siblings pulled out sweets, one by one, from their pockets such as cinnamon sticks and gave them to their guest. After helping herself to some syrup they offered her, the girl's eyes started to feel heavy and she drifted off to sleep on the couch, not seeing the malicious smiles carved on the pair's faces.

* * *

_{{"wow, they're so cute! I'm going to name you ******** and you *****! We're going to have so much fun together~!"}}_

Ran's eyes opened uncomfortably as she felt some sort of cloth covering them loosely and her arms bounded in front of her. She also felt the soft texture of satin and warmth from fire, she guessed. Looking through a slit through the blindfold, she saw that she was in a room which was lit up by candles and jack-o-lanterns. Her eyes locked on two figures sitting at the corner of the room.

Shinichi and Shiho. Both leaning on each other while giggling and talking happily. The brunette's eyes widen in horror as she saw the shadows of the two. It was not the shadows of a human but…

It was of a doll. A small one. Noticing her, the boy and girl went happily on the bed and made Ran sit up, causing the blindfold to fall off in the process.

The male exclaimed, "my my, what a wicked child! You're already awake?"

"if the blindfold came off.." she paused, an evil smile crept on her face. "then shall I blind you?"

Shiho used her index fingers to shape a smile on the terrified girl's face. "come now, smile! It's a waste of that precious face if you don't."

"w-who are you..?" Ran stuttered.

"…it looks like we might have to—"

"—take a little trip down memory lane.."

The two embraced each other, keeping their attention on their 'guest'. "don't you remember us, master?" their voices sounded in unison as a puzzled Mouri Ran tried to find answers. "if you don't, then let us remind you."

* * *

{{_"mama!" a girl, at the age of eight, rushed to her mother and gave her a hug before asking, "what did you get me? What did you get me?" it was her birthday and she was excited of what kind of present she would receive._

_The gentle looking woman gave a smile and pulled out two dolls, one girl one boy, from her paper bag and gave them to her daughter. They were clad in black and their blue button eyes glistened under the light._

"_wow, they look so cute! I'm going to name you Shinichi and you Shiho! We're going to have so much fun together~!" the girl hugged the dolls tightly. }}_

* * *

"t-this can't be…I knew you looked somehow familiar but— how can a doll, move and talk and look like a human!?"

"we developed souls—"

"—after that tremendous episode."

"w-what do you mean!?"

They smirked and replied in harmony, "it seems that a little more reminiscing is needed.."

* * *

{{_The child had now turned 9 and as a present, she received another doll like last year only this one was different. It had long blonde hair and its eyes were pale blue buttons. It wore a cute green dress with frills causing the girl to squeal in joy,_

"_it's perfect! Just what I wanted! Thank you! I'm going to call you Vermouth~!"_

_Ever since Vermouth entered her life, she rarely played with the first two dolls she got. When she became 10, she got tired of Shinichi and Shiho so she threw them away and kept Vermouth.}}_

* * *

"...all this for what I did?" Ran's mouth gaped open in surprise, guilt reflected in her eyes.

"well, yes. We could let you go but—"

"—that wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"p-please! I will do anything!" she cried.

Shinichi and Shiho exchanged looks before saying words in a sing-song tone that determined the helpless girl's fate.

"_**let's move on with the show"**_

"my, what's wrong? Your body is trembling~" the auburn haired girl hugged the brunette from behind.

The boy raised her chin up, a smirk on his face, "shall I bring some warm milk?" Shiho suddenly grabbed her to stand and started to sing while twirling with their captive.

"_now, now, come inside. It is very warm in here"_  
_ "the stuff in your pockets will be enough in return"  
"give me something, hurry, hurry"  
"hey, c'mon. right away"_  
"_abandon the notion of having a choice."  
"we'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the sweet honey."  
"give me some, hey now, hand it over, right now"  
"RIGHT NOW!"_

As she finished the last note, Ran felt a sharp sensation of pain on her chest before she collapsed on the ground. Shiho pulled out the ice pick she used to stab her and gave a final look to the motionless body before she and Shinichi carried the body out.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods, a body of a young girl was leaning on a tree and on her lap there laid two dolls. One girl with auburn hair and one boy with dark brown hair clad in black. From their cerulean button eyes, slight traces of tears could be seen…


End file.
